5 Minutes
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: Find out what happens when Makoto meets up with Motoki for the first time since she left with without even an explanation. Will she realize she made a mistake in leaving? Or will she be willing to find love where she never thought to look before? AU Conclusion of '5 Women' and '5Months'. Might not be the best, but it's an ending. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any songs I might use a line from while writing this story.

**A/N:** I need to apologize for not finishing this a long time ago. I just got out of my '_fanfic_' mood, but now it is finished and I have been writing a lot as of late. All I have to do is type them up. That is the hard part for me.

Well, enough about my tardiness... a.k.a. laziness.

This goes along with my one-shots '_5 Women_' and '_5 Months_'. This will be the final part that will tie up all of the loose ends. Just so you know, there will be _**two**_ endings. So, if you don't care much for the first, maybe you will enjoy the second. :)

All characters are very OOC. This is an AU and they are just normal humans.

Happy Reading!

**:**

The first Saturday in August was a beautiful one. The sky was clear, the temperature could not have been better and three hopefuls were looking to find love.

Makoto and Haruka walked into the little café that Makoto had asked Motoki to meet her. Motoki had yet to arrive. Makoto was fine with this; it gave her time to calm herself. She had been feeling as if she was going to go crazy all day.

Haruka had tried her best to calm her friend by trying to keep her spirits up. She knew that it was not helping, but to be honest with herself, she did not know what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but not what she should. Haruka wanted to lock Makoto in her room and hold her until she was once again the woman that stole her heart without even trying. Once that happened, Haruka would kiss Makoto and tell her how much she loved her and that she would do her best to keep her safe and happy.

Haruka knew that these were foolish ideas at the moment. Makoto was here to talk to her ex. An ex that she might still love. An ex that she might return to. An ex that she might pick over Haruka.

Haruka noticed that Makoto was nervously glancing at the door every few seconds. They were early and knew that it would still be a little while until Motoki would show, so she thought that she would try one last time to calm her friend down before she had a heart attack.

"Try not to worry too much, Makoto." Haruka tried to smile as sweetly as she could when Makoto looked her way to listen to her friend. "Just think, five minutes after he gets here and this will all be over."

Makoto sighed and looked back to the door after Haruka had tried once again to make her feel better. She knew that her friend hated to see her like this, but she could not help the way she felt. She knew that someone would be hurt because she would have to choose who's girlfriend she wanted to be. Motoki had made It clear in his letter that he still loved her and was hurting without her. She also knew that Haruka also had feelings for her.

Who's heart would she break? The ex which whom she had once already tore his world in two? Or, the new friend who had made her feel things she never felt before just by being close and being there for her?

Makoto sighed once more before looking back to Haruka, whom she knew was forcing the smile on her pretty face. "I know that you keep telling me that five minutes is all I need to know if Motoki is the one I want to be with or if I would like to explore these new feelings that I feel for you, but how can I be sure that I know what I choose is right?"

Makoto looked down into the cup she held loosely between her hands and Haruka saw that she was holding back tears. She was about to reach across the table to place her hand onto Makoto's when she heard someone walk up to their table. She looked to the side and saw Motoki.

"Makoto."

Makoto looked up and saw that Motoki had been the one to speak her name. He looked as if he had not slept in weeks and his eyes held hope. Makoto then turned to look at Haruka. The blonde women was standing to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone." She leaned down and gave Makoto a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll be close by if you need me." She then placed a small kiss to her cheek on the side that Motoki was not on so that he would not see.

Makoto and Motoki watched as Haruka took her cup and went to a small table on the other side of the café. She was far enough away that she would not be able to tell what was going on at the table she had just left, but close enough that with a call, she would be able to be by Makoto's side once again.

Motoki cleared his throat and asked, "May I join you?"

Makoto looked up at the genuine, soft smile on his face and nodded her head. "Please."

**:**

**(A/N: This will be the first ending. Chapter two will be the alternate ending that will take the place of this part of the story.)**

**:**

Makoto listened as Motoki told her about how much it thrilled him that she answered his letter and that he was so relieved that she showed up. He had thought for a brief moment that it was some kind of cruel joke that was being played at his expense.

Motoki then in turn listened while Makoto told him of why she had left him, about how sorry she truly was and that she never meant for him to suffer as he had. It was true, she never wished to hurt him.

As Makoto was finishing up her story, she stopped mid-sentence after Motoki smiled sweetly at her. She felt in her heart… at that moment… "This is where I'm meant to be…"

Motoki looked confused at her words. They did not fit with the story she was telling him and he was afraid to get his hopes up too much to think that she meant that she was meant to be here with him.

"I'm sorry… What did you say?"

Rather than answer him, she stood and walked around the small table. Her eyes never left Motoki's. Once she was in front of him she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was filled with all of the hurt she had felt when she had left and the relief that she was now back where she belonged.

**:**

From across the café Haruka looked at her watch. "Five minutes exactly."

Haruka sighed sadly when she looked back to the couple. She was afraid that Makoto would go back to Motoki. They just seemed to work so well with each other. Even with the knowledge that she would never be able to receive the love from Makoto that she so wanted, she knew that her friend would not abandon her. Makoto was too kind to just toss her aside.

So, Haruka will become the best friend that supports Makoto in everything that she does. She will be her maid of honor when she marries Motoki. She will be there when her children are born. Haruka will even watch said children when Makoto and Motoki need some mommy-daddy time.

Haruka knew five minutes after she first met Makoto that she would be trouble, she just never knew how much.

**:**

"We have been through a lot and I'm sure we have both even went through some changes since we last seen each other." Makoto said softly as she once again sat in her own seat. "So, if we agree to try '_us_' again, I believe we should start over. Get to know each other once more."

Motoki smiled sweetly as he moved his hand to lay palm up on the table to show that he wanted to hold hers. When she moved her hand to his without even thinking twice, his smile only grew. "The best part of any relationship is getting to know each other." He then moved their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers gently. "I would want nothing more than to learn you all over again."

A blush spread across Makoto's cheeks as she thought of not only getting to know each other once again as friends, but also as lovers.

**:**

_Four Years Later_**:**

Over the years, Makoto and Motoki's relationship flourished. The two ended up staying in their respective homes until they married almost three years ago, at which they then moved into Makoto's home. They were even blessed with a child who would be turning one later this year.

They could not be happier.

Makoto was able to buy a small shop where she was able to sale her pies and baked goods. She was even saving up to buy the empty space beside her own shop so that she could also have a place to sale the flowers that she grew in her backyard. All of her dreams seemed to be coming true.

Motoki supported Makoto and would look after their child while Makoto was at her shop. In the evenings, after he would spend time with his family, he would take collage classes online. He has already taken all of the basic classes that are needed for most degrees, but he was never sure what he wanted to do with his career life. While helping Makoto through her pregnancy and the birth of their child, he knew that he wanted to help others the way that others helped them.

He decided to become a doctor.

Haruka had moved to a place of her own when Makoto had announced her engagement to Motoki. The two girls were still best friends and it was true that she was Makoto's maid of honor and was even asked if she would take care of Makoto's child if anything was to ever happen to her and Motoki.

Haruka humbly accepted.

Unazuki Furuhata, Motoki's little sister, has also become more involved in her brother's life. To Makoto, it almost seems as if she had taken Michiru's place.

Not too long after Motoki came back into the picture, Michiru left to pursue her music career. No one hears much from her, but when she does send word to Haruka, it seems to be good.

Haruka even fell in love with Unazuki.

When Haruka first met Unazuki, she found her attractive and did her usual flirty routine, but she was surprised when Unazuki flirted back. The two have been together ever since. There were even rumors that she might even be moving in with Haruka.

To know that life could become something so wonderful after all of the pain, that is what makes it worth living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any songs I might use a line from while writing this story.

**A/N:** Here is the alternate ending. I know that both endings are kind of weak, but I just could not think of anything better. You have no idea how long I have had this typed up and how many times I have reread it just trying to come up with something better. .

Happy Reading!

**:**

Haruka watched as the two green-eyed ex-lovers talked quietly amongst themselves. She saw the half smiles and nervous motions. She felt as if she was eavesdropping on their first date.

Heaving a sigh, the blonde looked at her watch once more. It had been almost a half an hour since Motoki made his way into the café and Haruka wished that Makoto would come over to let her know for sure what she has decided to do. For all of the smiles she sees, Haruka still has hope that Makoto will still find out that she just no longer has romantic feelings for Motoki.

Her hopes were just dashed.

As Haruka looked up from her watch once more, she saw the two now standing and Makoto was leaning forward to kiss Motoki gently on the cheek. She looked away as her heart began to tighten, the hand in her lap also tightened into a fist and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. There was no way Haruka Tenoh was going to allow herself to show her pain at this moment. She did not want to upset Makoto, because she would only blame herself.

"Haruka, what's wrong?"

Said blonde looked up at the soft voice to see both Makoto and Motoki looking at her with soft caring eyes. "I'm just fine." Haruka smiled as best she could with the tightening still in her chest. "How are you two?" She raised an eyebrow in question as she looked between the two.

Makoto looked at Motoki and smiled before looking back to Haruka. "We have talked about a few things, but think it would be best to get together later to discuss everything else."

"That's good." Haruka said as she stood with her now empty cup.

"Yes, it is." Makoto then turned to Motoki. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." Motoki smiled. "It was nice to see you again Haruka. Take care." With that, he walked away.

Makoto turned to her friend now with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. "You lied to me."

Haruka looked confused. "Lied? When? About what?"

The sour look on Makoto's face slowly turned into a half smirk. "It's did not take nearly five minutes." She was now smiling full out and her arms were again by her sides. "As soon as you left and Motoki took your place," Makoto steeped closer to Haruka to take one of her hands into hers. "I knew that he could never take your place in my heart. I might not be able to tell you at the moment that I have the same understanding and feelings that you do, but I do know that I need you close in my life and I hope that you will be patient with me and let me kiss you right now."

Without hesitation, Haruka moved forward and placed her free hand on the side of Makoto's face and kissed her lips softly. The light touch did not last long, but both could feel the love that was growing between them now that there was nothing holding them back.

"Let's go home." Makoto said as she tightened her hold on Haruka's hand and lead her towards the door.

**:**

_One Year Later_**:**

Makoto and Haruka's relationship had become one that every hopeless romantic dreams about. They say it is healthy to have lover's spats, but Makoto and Haruka never seemed find anything that they felt was worth fighting over. However, they did often spar with each other and afterwords '_makeup_'.

Michiru and Haruka's friendship grew every day and knowing that there was no bad blood only seemed to ease relations between the three girls. Makoto and Michiru were even becoming more like friends. There always seemed to be tension between Makoto and Michiru, but over the months, it seemed to fade.

The biggest surprise to everyone came when Motoki and Michiru started dating. The two had a lot of common interest, so it was no surprise when they became good friends, but lovers was something that n one saw coming.

It seemed that everyone was where they needed to be and with whom they needed with them most.


End file.
